


autumn nights

by georgiehensley



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Autumn, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: in which justin is cold and bitter, and jimmy is jimmy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching _the tennessee kids_ today and it made me want more jimberlake, so i wrote some. 
> 
> also i miss the cold weather, so that's where the prompt came from. @mothernature, bring fall back!
> 
> oh, and justin's bitterness is inspired by his _trolls_ character branch. (he and jimmy really do have that poppy/branch dynamic down.)

there's a slight chill in the air as justin sits in his dorm room, bending his knees and placing his feet beneath himself as he wraps his cardigan tighter around himself, fighting off a shiver. he bites his lip to keep his teeth from chattering, but he can already feel the sensation starting to happen.

suddenly, he hears the soft click of the door opening, watching as a familiar head of brown hair pops into the room.

“you okay?” his roommate, jimmy, asks. justin sighs.

“yeah, i’m okay.” he says. “i’m freezing my ass off, but otherwise i’m okay.”

“aw, i’m sorry, buddy.” jimmy says, stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him. “you want me to shut the window?”

“ _ you're  _ the one that wanted it open.” justin snaps, and jimmy appears visibly hurt by his tone. 

“well, you could've said something.” he says simply, stepping over and shutting the window. once the outside chill is gone, justin sighs again, this time out of relief. 

“hey, i’m sorry.” he says, speaking more softly this time. “i’m just not a fan of the cold, you know that.” 

“yeah,” jimmy mumbles, before lifting his gaze a moment later, expression lit up as he gets an idea. “we can share my bed, if you want, tonight. it's furthest from the window, so there won't be any sort of draft.”

“really?” justin asks. “the two of us? fitting on that little thing? i mean, besides the fact that it's really gay, i don't think it’ll--”

“we’ll make it work.” jimmy says, cutting him off, though seeming to have known exactly what he was going to say. justin sighs.

“fine.”

later, when the lights are out, and justin lays with his head pillowed against jimmy’s chest, he begins to realize exactly how warm and, oddly enough,  _ comfortable  _ he is. it's weird, feeling so content in such an unusual position for him to be in, and yet, he just does - feel content, that is. this realization allows him to smile slightly, letting his eyes fall shut as he finds himself nuzzling his cheek against the fabric of jimmy’s top. he falls asleep like this, drifting off to thoughts of other nights spent like this, lying in the arms of his roommate, the pair cuddled close and avoiding the coldness of the outside air.


End file.
